I stole you with me home
by moonbird
Summary: Gosalyn and Drake have an heart to heart about their relationship


_AN.. this.. is fluff, very guilty on my part, just a little exploration about DW and Gosalyn's relationship. Awww, they can be so cute sometimes :3 _

* * *

><p>Gosalyn couldn't help it, she loved rain and she loved mud, she loved to play games in the mud, soccer and football was only ever played probably if everything was drenching wet and there was a layer of mud to glide on, who wanted to be clean? When you could choose to not care and be completely bold diving through the mud after the ball and then score to triumph and dance around in the rain not caring one bit that she was covered in dirt.<p>

Her best friend Honker though… weren't nearly as enthusiastic, it didn't take long for him to become awfully quiet and by the end of the game he was shivering as he constantly tried to clean his glasses so he could see, which was a hopeless battle as his shirt was only a bit to dirty as well.

Gosalyn couldn't help but sympathise as their game was finally over. "You're all right Honk?" she had to ask.

"Yeas, I'm fiennnn a.. ahh Atchu!" Honker sneezed heavily.

"Oh Honk." Gosalyn padded him heavily on the back. "Better get you home and dried up before you catch a real cold."

"You're probably right." Honker agreed, as he had to sniff. "I don't even want to think how Granny will react if I am sick when she comes over."

"That's next Friday right?" Gosalyn asked and Honker nodded. "Well, she can't blame you for it, everyone gets a cold now and then."

"Oh that's not it." Honker assured. "She wouldn't blame me, she would confine me to bed, stuff me in a home knitted scratchy sweater, force-feed me ginger cookies until a throw up and stay with me every moment I am awake telling stories of when she was a child." Honker was lightly shaking. "It's a nightmare, every time."

Gosalyn chuckled. "It's so strange how your family always seems like the picture of the most perfect ideal of a family, and yet it's not all that fun after all."

"Strange how the picture of your family seem anything but the idealistic family and yet it works." Honker shoot straight back at her.

"Touché." Gosalyn grinned.

"What are your grandparents like any-way?" Honker asked.

"I told about my gran-dad didn't I?" Gosalyn asked. "He was so sweet, always happy."

"Yeah I know." Honker hung a bit with his head, not sure how to step around that particular subject. "I was just more thinking of your new gran parents, what kind of people would raise Darkwing duck? They must be sort of cool."

Gosalyn stopped up, right in her track as she starred straight forward.

"Gosalyn?" Honker asked.

She blinked, and then shook her head. "Sorry Honk, it's just…. Man, why didn't I think of that before?" she asked. "Where are dad's parents?"

"You mean you don't know?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "Come to think of it, I don't know that much about dad's past. I mean, he talks a lot, but then it's only about Darkwings exploits or what villains are up to.. or well, something work related, never anything personal."

"Oh," Honker realised. "Well, I'm sure it isn't that important."

Gosalyn didn't listen to him how-ever, she was in a deep thinking process, which kept on lasting their entire walk home, as she walked into the house and found it to be quite empty, which meant her father and Launchpad was out, she was quick to grab a sandwich from the fridge which she gnarled on, just in time for the two chairs in the living room to turn around, in it sat her dad, still in full darkwing costume, and wet to the bone, annoyed he took of his hat and wrinched it in his hands so water spilled out on the floor. "Shezz as if the rain wasn't bad enough, Liquidator took advantage." He grumped, and then his eyes fell on the floor and all of the mud prints to Gosalyn in front of him. "GOSALYN!" he yelled at ones and Gosalyn knew she was in trouble. "You dragged mud inside every-where!" he exclaimed.

Gosalyn looked innocently at him, and then she sneezed.

"And even worse." He leaped up on his feeds and to her side. "Your wet to the bone, you're going to catch your death that way." He exclaimed. "Up and take a warm shower young lady, right now!"

Gosalyn sighed, and then she eyed Darkwings state how he himself was beyond soaked,he was even starting to shake from the cold, she lifted an eyebrow. "You're not doing much better." She made aware.

"I'll make do." Darkwing grumbed with his arms crossed. "Now off with you."

As even Gosalyn could admit this was very sensible, and she knew that look, it meant no use arguing, so she at last just complied and wandered up to their big bathroom where she turned on the shower and stripped, before at last stepping in and start to try and get the mud off, she liked rain she didn't like bathing and she didn't like soap, she just tried to be done quick as possible, threw a clean jersey over her head and wandered down in the living room which were all ready almost clean again, her father back in a nice homely sweater still rubbing his feathers with a towel sighed by the sight of her. "Your still wet." He commented in a defeated tone and wandered over to her to sit down on his knee and starting drying her up with the towel.

"Dad." Gosalyn sighed a little defeated and then sneezed.

Drake furrowed slightly. "Your not getting sick are you?"

"I hope not." Gosalyn sniffed. "What about you?"

"I never get sick." Drake proclaimed and then as if the world just wanted to prove him wrong he sneezed heavily. "Okay, I rarely get sick." He sniffed.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No grandparents fussing around your neck constantly huh?" she asked.

"Nope." Drake grinned, very unknowing it was a trick question Gosalyn had asked in a attempt to clue herself into his past. Unfortunately the short answer was nothing short of useless.

Gosalyn shivered and jumped away as Drake started to dry her behind her ears, he was such a hen dad sometimes. "Gos what were you thinking?" he asked. "You were shivering from cold."

"I couldn't miss the opportunity of playing a real game, I mean have you seen it out there?" Gosalyn asked hinting on the window, where outside, the rain was still sprawling down, it was almost like a Munson out there.

"Yeas, I even saw it up close." Drake grunted as he continued towelling her hair, ruffling up so Gosalyn had the sense it was totally messed up around now.

She couldn't help but sigh a bit to herself, well she might as well get to it, he was a very fine detective after all, he would catch hidden intentions fairly quickly, which was a gift needed when raising her, it also made her decide to just skip ahead to the issue. "Dad." Gosalyn asked silently as he was ruffling up her hair with the towel.

"Yeah." Drake answered as he continued.

"How come I have never heard about your parents?" she asked a little hesitantly. "I mean.. they would be my gran parents right? They are not mad you adopted or something like that are they?"

Drake stopped in his motion, he just completely froze, for some seconds he didn't move, and then he sighed, finishing the drying up and placed a blanket over Gosalyns shoulder. "Sweetheart listen." he murmured. "The reason I haven't even mentioned anything about parents is because I don't have any, I'm sorry hon, but it's just me I don't have any bigger family to let you be a part of. I'm sure Launchpad would only be to happy to introduce you to his parents, that's all I can give."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Gosalyn exclaimed at ones. "I was just.. curious.. what do you mean you don't have any parents… their dead?" she asked.

"I don't know." Drake shrugged. "I was abandoned, and that's all there is to it."

"When you were a baby?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah." he sighed. "I suppose that's why I can be such a lousy dad at times, I am kind of just guessing along the way."

"Doesn't everyone?" Gosalyn asked a little amused. "Your doing an amazing job." She ensured. "Especially considering my spirit, I deserved everything that was coming to me and I will continue deserving it."

Drake chuckled slightly by the odd comment. "Why, thank you."

"Have you ever considering trying to find them?" Gosalyn suddenly asked. "Your parents?"

"Well, when I was your age I thought a lot about it, at that time I thought I would go out and find them when I became older, but then I did become older and I just stopped caring about it, I haven't thought about it at all since I was in my teens. It doesn't really matter to me, to top it off you came along and well, I don't need more family." he smiled vaguely. "To be honest I didn't even know I wanted a family before you."

Gosalyn blinked. "What changed your mind?" she asked.

"Now that is a silly question isn't it?" Drake smiled with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to adopt me or anything, so what gives?"

"I don't know." Drake responded.

Gosalyn looked at him, clearly in a way that meant she was well aware that he wasn't entirely truthful. "Come on dad." She looked at him. "You made the action of taking off mask and cape, put Drake Mallard back into society, show up at the orphanage and no one made you sign any adoption papers. It was all you."

He looked slightly dreading. "You want to know that badly?" he asked.

"I can't help but be a bit curious, yeah." Gosalyn nodded.

"Well erh." Drake hesitated, clearly he deemed it personal, and Drake just wasn't an open person, he was kind of private, and on the other hand it seemed like he could see why Gosalyn had a right. "Look." He started in a slow voice considering his words carefully. "the truth is that I never for a moment dreamed about becoming a father, the truth is that I had fully intended spending all of my life being Darkwing Duck, not doing anything else, just be the best hero there ever was, just as I had always wanted." He told sincerely. "Drake Mallard a person gone, not even existing, only Darkwing." He murmered. "All of my life, all of it, since I was a kid I have always been alone, and I had accepted that, even appreciated it.." he seemed a little ashamed. "It allowed me to be free, and I pitied the people who was bound all of their life by such things as friends and families. I had every intention on keeping on that way, just being alone, me against the world, as it always has been."

Gosalyn looked wide-eyed at him, she couldn't even breath.

"And then, just for a tiny little moment.. It wasn't me against the world any longer, it was us against the world.. _us_ Gosalyn, you hear?" he asked the wide-eyed Gosalyn. "I never felt stronger, I was never more sure of my purpose, I had never felt such fulfilment, And then you were gone, everything was fine, only I found out how terrible a thing it is to be alone, it stirred inside of me, I was restless and it hurt.. my tower was so quiet, and no one would ask me of my health or reprimand me, no one out in the world cared in the least, they could care for Darkwing duck but not really, not really.. I was about ready to do anything to have someone step in a hit me in the head just so it wouldn't be so quiet, to know someone out there would care, and I thought of you, also being all alone at that orphanage, you were on my mind constantly, I couldn't even sleep.. I used it as an excuse, that you were alone to and I wouldn't want any child to fell as I did that age, I remembered that to, how sad I had been as a nine year old, and I said to myself you shouldn't feel that way, that that was a reason.. but that is not true, I just couldn't stop myself! I just couldn't resist, I couldn't stop myself, didn't even want to stop myself, I had no chance of resisting, to just go there, and take you home with me.. so there you have it." he looked up at her. "I came, and I took you home for the most selfish reasons imaginable."

Gosalyns couldn't help but let out a breath. "Dad." she defeated shook her head. "You took me in for all of the right reasons."

"I suppose it goes to prove that you don't always know what you really want." Drake fumbled, smiling kind of oddly. "You make me strong Gos, to take you away would be to take everything away, your stuck on me, how on earth could I resist not just stealing you home?" he asked.

"Your stuck on me." Gosalyn grinned. "I wanted you to adopt me... remember the tower?" she asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even want you up there." Drake chukled.

"I had to use all of my charms to make you think otherwise." Gosalyn blinked innocently.

"Who stole who huh?" Drake asked. "Little trouble maker" he drew her in with one arm and nuggied her hair with the other. "How come you always get it the way you want in the end?"

"Because I am nice, little, sweet and innocent." Gosalyn replied.

"hah!" Drake laughed. "As if you can convince me of that any-more?" he asked.

"Well, can't blame me for trying." Gosalyn shrugged. "So, it's all right with you that I see that Zombie carrots vs the giant morph moster in tely?" she asked.

"Gosalyn!" Drake exclaimed. "Why all the monster movies! They are not for children in your age."

"Oh please dad." Gosalyn gave him her best look. "It's so fake looking any-way that no one is convinced of the gore."

"I don't know." Drake mussed.

"I finished my home-work on time!.. because it rained, but it's still finished! Don't I deserve a reward of some kind?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake sighed. "Fine, why is it you always get what you want in the end again?" he asked.

"Because I happen to be very intelligent for my age, and I am also bold which also means I have no calms about just going for it without anyone's permission."

"Now that I can believe!" Drake stated. "So you want popcorn to that movie?" he asked.

"You mean that?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah, I think I myself could use a stupid movie to just turn off to." He defeated shook his head. "And I am not going out in that weather again unless I have to!" he pointed at the window and the dark heavy rain.

"KEEN GEAR!" Gosalyn jumped up, movie evening with her dad, a rare occurrence yet well appreciated. "I GO MAKE HOT CHOCOLATE!" she zoomed out in the kitchen.

Amused Drake shook his head as he chuckled slightly. "Where on earth would I be without that kid." he murmured.


End file.
